Golf bags are generally known and are intended to accommodate a set of golf clubs, for instance during storage, transport and play.
A golf bag must be able to accommodate the clubs, which often differ strongly mutually in shaft length and head shape, in a conveniently arranged manner. A standard set of golf clubs comprises, for instance, as many as 14 clubs, for instance one or more fairway woods, drivers, putters, irons, and a sand wedge. A set of golf clubs can easily weigh some 10 kilograms, and is often relatively costly.
A golf bag must not only accommodate the set of clubs in a conveniently arranged manner, but also provide proper protection and at the same time be light of weight. Also, a golf bag must be easy to handle, and take up little space during transport. The classic golf bag—a large tube provided with a shoulder strap—poorly meets the above-mentioned criteria, and has been the point of departure for all kinds of innovation attempts.
In practice, however, it has proved to be difficult to meet the above-mentioned criteria to a sufficient extent at the same time. As a consequence, in practice, the classic golf bag is still widely used. The object of the invention is to provide a golf bag having an improved design, and which is more satisfactory on at least a number of the points mentioned, in particular, having a design that is light of weight, that protects the golf clubs well, that is compact and well manageable during transport, and that can present the set of golf clubs in a conveniently arranged manner.